Lovely
Lovely is the 6th song off 500 Degreez by Lil Wayne. Lyrics I love what I am I love who I is I love weezy Lil girl your man your damn kids love weezy You gotta love the nigga just because other nigga And I don't love other niggaz But I love other niggaz bitches I love 20-inches on everything I sit in I love my nappy hair I love the shit I wear You gotta love the squad-ad girl If she ain't giving love to the whole squad-ad Get outta here You people love the shit I pop in your ear You gon love the shit I do to hip-hop this year You gonna love when I bring it back to the block this year I represent the biggie and 'pac era; you gotta love me That I know ma love me just cuz I got a lot of money But I love that girl too, but I love that girl too I let y'all know me and I would love to know you Now come on x2 Everything that I love in this world Has gotta be the greatest thing in this world if I love it Cuz, I love this, I love that, I love y'all because Everything in this world is just love 2 I know you probably love the bar, right You love to live that big dog life You love to live just like a young'n weezy by here And I love to see you do so I love my coupe blow on them deuce-o's I love a cute ho and you probably love her all right, girl He probably love you all your life I love you all night, girl I love an all white pearls Six with the two pipes barrel kit I love to get it cracking in your girl lips I love to sip from bill I love to go hard purp-pill You love that I'm a star and got that work still Don't get it fucked because I love to work still And you won't love how the hurt feel How getting mirked feel And I love how getting hurt feel I know you love I got some of it on your shirt ee-yew I need to treat you As a matter fact I love to cheat you Don't call me cool Hey, you love me and I love to love you x2 3 I love fast cars I love fast broads I love fast money I love cash money I love a slow cigar I love a slow ménage What you love blower hard Let's get it cracking money I love to stack my money You will love to jack my money I love to clap-clap and black-black get back here honey I love act a plumb-ass when I had a tall glass And that bust your ass in one gulp I love to shit talk You love to hear me talking shit on this When fresh dropping that nasty shit That old uptown get down cmb classic shit I like to ride around with a plastic fifth I love to melt ya I love them underground s-q albums Haters love to get you twisted But I love the haters cuz haters just love twisted Them bitches love weezy My bitch gon love me when I'm busy With t-rez fleece suit is jayo nothing busy Squad up x4